


Carnival

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm winning you something if it's the last thing I do, Mary."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://morebutterflys.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**morebutterflys**](http://morebutterflys.dreamwidth.org/) 's prompt _tiger_ at [](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**spn_bitesized**](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/)

"John, you don't need to do this," Mary said, tugging her boyfriend's shoulder.

John just shrugged her off. "I'm winning you something if it's the last thing I do, Mary."

"We're going to be here all night, then. Come on John, I want something fried and on a stick," Mary whined.

"Are you implying I'm a bad shot?" John said, mocking offence.

"Maybe I am." Mary smirked.

"Well, why don't you see if you can do any better?" John handed Mary the pop gun with a grin.

John spent the rest of the evening carrying a very large stuffed tiger.


End file.
